


The Better Drummer

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Act Naturally (Song), Flash Fic, Gen, Pete Complaining, Ringo Being Playful, drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Pete asks Martin how Ringo is a better drummer than he is.
Relationships: Pete Best & George Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Better Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Pete.

“What makes that big nose a better drummer than I?” Pete demanded out of George Martin. 

“He doesn’t act like a bitch like you, he actually gives a damn about practicing the drums instead of going around trying to get lucky.” George Martin told Pete, before pointing to Ringo, who was currently banging on his own drum set at the moment. 

“All I gotta do is act naturall-y-y-y!” Ringo sang with pure joy, banging his drums with pure ease and skill. Mr. Octopus sat on his left cymbal, appearing as if enjoying what his owner was playing. 

Pete grit his teeth, “I hate Starr and his octopus so much,”


End file.
